BWE TV Episode 34
Attendance: 500 Commentary: Christian Martinez & Switchblade Results * (Dark Match) "The Inventor of Violence" Jason Buler def. Local Talent in a Tables match * It is announced that a brand new championship has been created in BWE! It's the BWE Florida Championship! Later tonight, a fatal fourway will occur to crown the new Florida champion! * Lockjaw def. "Flashback" Freddie Funk via Submission * "Ms. Australia" Beverly © def. "The French Fighter" Roseline Dutoit to retain the BWE Women's Championship * Backstage, Danny Dilemma talks to his girlfriend Michala Monroe about what happened last week. He asks her why she left him by himself in the ring with the world champion Marcus Hansen. She doesn't answer the question and changes the subject to Dilemma's match later tonight. She then gets sidetracked by "The Princess" Jesse Knight, who walks by. Dilemma asks her what's wrong, but she tells him not to worry about it. * Session ("TheDeadBoy" Talus & "The Hollow Fox" Ethan Fox) def. Designer Boyz (Ronen & Big Rick) in a Tag Team match (After the match, the tag team champions the Florida Death Mob come out and beat down on both teams. They say that they're the kings of Florida, and nothings going to change that. They are the tag team champions. They are the next big thing.) * Video package for the BWE Japan champion "The Young Lion" Sando Oda. He is a strong style machine, who will hospitalize his opponent in order to score a victory. * Antoine Hettlinger def. Danny Dilemma (w/ Michala Monroe) via Submission * Video package for "The Goddess" Amriel. She descends from the sky and says that she's the next big thing in BWE. * Brigid O'Dowd def. "The Princess" Jesse Knight (Michala Monroe comes out and distracts Knight, who ends up getting rolled up for the 3 count by O'Dowd. After the match ends, Knight yells in Monroe's face. Monroe then kisses Knight, who pushes her away in disgust. Danny Dilemma then comes out in confusion. Monroe says that she loves Jesse Knight. Knight gets scared, and runs to the back. Monroe demands that Dilemma goes to the back, and he follows her.) * Video package for Kenny Wong. He is inside a hospital. He is in a hospital bed, and says that Brendan Woods gave him a severe concussion. He announces that he won't be able to wrestle any time soon. * XLP (w/ Florida Death Mob) def. Zeitgeist (w/ Cloud & Jay Blue), Yonezawa & Ivan The Baller in a Fatal Fourway match to win the BWE Florida Championship * Video package for the upcoming LIW vs TWW PPV. * SaNe def. "The Arsonist" Marcus Hansen © via Submission to win the BWE World Championship (After the match, a hooded figure hops the guard rail and prevents SaNe from leaving the ring. They take their hood off, and it's revealed to be Marcus Hansen's tag team partner Fidel Cashflow! He stares SaNe down, but lets him leave. He then shakes hands with his partner and holds his arm up.